Truth or Dare Love
by LilliePie
Summary: When the Chefs are out of town, Pucca throws a party but she and her guests get rained in. What will they do to pass the time. No longterm plot, just little chapters
1. Let’sPlay

-AN: some details

They are all 17

Pucca and Garu are not quite dating but have some history.

Abyo and Ching are dating.

Tobe and Chief are dating.

Clown and Shaman are dating.

Ring Ring and Dada have a history.

•

•

•

Pucca shook the match she used to light the last of the many candles she had. They all sat on top of the tables in the restaurant. She turned back to her guests as Abyo and Garu pushed the waiting couch further in. Ching looked out the window as she stroked a lock of her long wavey hair, "Goodness, it's really coming down out there."

Abyo scoffed, "Its just a little rain. The power will come back soon but in the meantime I'll protect you babe."

Ching giggled, "My hero."

Ring Ring let out a shrill groan, "Oh You've got to be kidding me! My phone just died and I'm stuck here with you guys! Unbelievable!"

Garu rolled his eyes at her wining and shook his head. Pucca had thrown a party in the restaurant while her uncles were out, however; during the bash a storm came and knocked out the power. They had all gathered in the dining hall to wait out the rain.

Ching left the window, "So now what." She sat down next to Garu who was now on the floor.

Abyo whined, "Don't know but I'm bored." He took a seat as well.

Everyone else took their seats. Ring Ring sat on the right side of the sofa and Dada sat on the floor to her right. Tobe sat on the left cushion while Chief sat in his lap. Clown and Shaman sat against the left side and back of the sofa on the floor. In front of them sat Garu and Ching. Across from them sat Pucca and Abyo

Silence filled the room other that the sound of heavy rain hitting the roof. A loud boom then rattled the house as the room was filled with a white flash. Some jumped and other screamed at the sudden interruption to their silence.

Ring Ring shuddered, "Ugh! When will this night be over with?!"

Ignoring her statement, Ching released her death grip on Garu, "Oh I have an idea. Why don't we play truth or dare?"

Everyone looked around at each other as if seeking approval. Weren't they too old for such games. But what else was there to do and no one else seemed to have other ideas. What the hell? Why not? Should be fun.

"Mhm!" Pucca cheerfully agreed. She stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Abyo shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Pucca returned with two bowls and some slivers of paper. Ching, practically reading her mind, "Good idea, we can all write down some truths and dares!" She took the paper from Pucca and passed them along along with some pens.

Once everyone jotted down their challenges they were placed in their respective bowls, separating the truths from the dares.

Ching beamed and put her hands together, "Alright! Let's play!"


	2. One

-AN: Pucca and Garu talk in this fic but only a little bit. Also the characters are all 17 plus not 17

"I'll go first!" Abyo began digging through the bowl of dares. "C'mon please be something good." He pulled out the slip and read it over. "Give everyone in the group a nickname. Aw weak!" He groaned and glanced around at his group members. Pointing to each consecutively, "Pucca, you're Dumpling." She giggled. "Garu you're ninja." He rolled his eyes. "Ching, I call you pet names more than I call you Ching. But let's go with babe." She smiled sweetly. "Shaman, you're nickname is Bald. Clown, your nickname is Kevin, cuz what the hell kinda name is Clown anyways." They both glared at him. "Chief, you're speech impediment." She just gaped at him. "Tobe is X marks the spot." Tobe groaned while Garu snorted. "Ring Ring is Royal Bitch." She growled at him glaring. "And Dada, you're caution sign." He nodded in defeat and agreement.

Chief piped up, "Damn bro it said give us nicknames not roast us!"

Abyo shrugged and replied arrogantly, "Hey, I call em like I see em." To that she rolled her eyes.

Dada raised his hand, "I-I'll go next." He figured his chances would be better suited digging through the truth bowl. He pulled one out and nervously read it. Once he was done his face flushed bright red and he looked around while at the same time refusing eye contact.

"What does it say?" Abyo leaned in and took the slip. He read it aloud, "Are you a virgin?"

The room fell silent. The air was thick with tension of embarrassment and curiosity. Tobe scoffed, "So we're playing that kind of truth or dare."

Abyo slouched and lazily looked at Dada, "C'mon dude just answer the truth."

Dada poked his finger tips together and stammered, " u-uh well... a-actually no. I-I'm not a... a virgin..."

His face grew hotter as he felt everyone's surprised stars fall on him, analyzing him, studying him. Trying to find some hint of falsity. All but one. She quietly kept to herself.

"Huh, I'm honestly surprised yet impressed," Tobe admitted, "Tell me, does this mystery girl have a name?"

"Oh- ah- well- you see, she asked that it stay- y-you know... private."

Tobe slumped back in his seat, "Pity, and I was so curious too. Say, what's the punishment for lying or refusing a dare?"

Dada stared at his lap. He knew there was a chance that he would not be believed. Sure, he could easily lie to make himself feel and look better, he had before.

Ring Ring suddenly snapped up and headed for the bowls, "I guess it's my turn now." The tension in the room slowly subsided. Honestly, she would do anything to change the subject right now. She brought the slip from the truth batch to her face. "If you were on a stranded island and could only bring 3 things, what would they be? Well that's easy! I'd bring my spaceship, my phone, and Garu. If I had my ship I could just go back home, I always need my phone, and Garu's just there to look pretty." She gazed at him and sighed dreamily. He just retorted an exaggerated eye roll.

Chief hopped up from Tobe's lap and rummaged through the dares, snagging two and making her way back to her seat. As she sat down one of the slips made its way into Tobe's hand.

"Dip your sock in the toilet and wear it for the remainder of the game." He sat up, "pfft I can do that." He slid from under his girlfriend and and strode confidently to the bathroom. Everyone soon heard a faint "ugh" followed by a door slamming. They tried to hold back their laughter as a wet sloshy sound came closer. Tobe made is way back to his seat, head held high.

Chief giggled as she moved for him to sit. She then turned and read her slip, "Switch shirts with the person of you choice." She turned to Clown who was picking at a hangnail. "Clown, gimme your hoodie."

He looked up at her, "Bitch- eh- you're already wearing one of my hoodies. So I gotta trade my hoodie for my own hoodie- eh?"

She smirked. He hated that she stole his and Shaman's clothes and she knew that. He rolled his eyes and pulled off his hoodie. She did the same, revealing that she had on only a bra underneath. Others in the group averted their eyes in sudden embarrassment.

She held the hoodie and looked it over, "Hey this is mine!"

Clown's head popped out and he began to pull his arms trough, "Huh- eh. Guess we're even now. What a coincidence eh."

She slipped her hoodie on and took her seat back in Tobe's lap, "Hypocrite."

Clown climbed over the sofa, much to Ring Ring and Tobe's dismay. He aswell collected two slips from the bowl of dares. He made his way back, tempting Ring Ring to push him over. He handed one to Shaman and read his out loud, "Take off and article of clothing as fast as you can eh." Without hesitation, he ripped his newly adorned hoodie over his head, tossing it to the side. It landed on Ring Ring and she tossed it in disgust and horror.

Garu shot Abyo a knowing look. There was only one person he knew that could remove and article of clothing any faster and it was him. He most certainly wrote that dare.

Shaman read his as the red head sat back down. "You have to eat whatever Pucca makes you."

Pucca groaned in frustration. Her cooking had never been the greatest but she had improved little by little over that past few years. She glanced around the room accusingly for the culprit. Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She returned with a bowl of homemade cake balls that she had made for the party, they had hardly been touched. She passed them to Shaman and he ate one.

"Hm, these actually ain't that bad." He continued to eat them as if they were the best thing he had ever tasted.

Pucca giggles in victory but was cut off by Chief's laughter.

"Ha! Don't look in to it too much. He'll eat just about anything!"

She groaned and took her seat, arms folded and shoulders slumped. Chief really didn't have to burst her bubble like that.

Ring Ring piped up, "You know, there has got to be a better way to do this rather than climbing over each other." She said this while motioning towards Clown, who had taken a bite out of a cake ball and the slowly placed it back down whilst sticking out his tongue in disgust.

Abyo pulled the bowls towards himself, "Alright then I'll read them out for everyone!" He glanced over at his friend who has started to doze off. "Garu!"

Garu's eyes shot open as he sat up alert.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Garu had ended his vow of silence once he turned 18. It had only been a few months and others were still getting used to his voice. He still did not speak often but that was due to preference.

Abyo sifted through the truths, "aw lame." He had expected the all mighty Garu to choose dare. "Ok! Who is your favorite person in the room?"

Garu blinked at the sudden intrusion of his personal thoughts. All he could come up with was an unsure shrug.

"Nope! You don't get to do that! You have to pick someone bro!"

Garu placed his chin on his fists and thought for a second. "Can I say myself? I am a person in the room."

Abyo lifted a finger to protest but knew it wouldn't be worth arguing. Garu would never admit something so vulnerable about himself, as petty as it was.

Ching beamed and lurched forward, "My turn! I pick truth!"

Abyo rummaged through the bowl, "Man! Y'all are a bunch of pussies. Pickin truth."

Ching retorted his comment by sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Oh babe, ya gotta tell everyone in the room who you've kissed!"

She blushed, "Like, on the mouth? Hmm. Well you of course and Garu once on accident."

Pucca giggled at the memory of the incident. Garu and Abyo were sparing and Ching wanted to surprise kiss Abyo but they moved at the last second. Her lips planted smack onto Garu's. She spent the rest of the day humiliated and apologizing profusely.

Those not there at that time stared at her in shock! She kissed Garu? And she and Pucca were still best friends? How was that possible? How could Pucca be giggling at this?

Since she sat next to Abyo, who was laughing at the memory, Pucca leaned forward and grabbed her own dare from the bowl. She read the slip and a grim expression made its way across her face. She handed it back to Abyo who then read it aloud.

"You have to kiss your least favorite person in the room!"

Pucca cringed as she heard those words read out loud. She sighed in defeat and begrudgingly stood up. She made her way to the sofa. Her mind screamed for her to just run away but she powered through it, pausing in front of an unconcerned Ring Ring who had stopped paying attention to the game and focused on her long acrylic nails.

Her focus was broken as a pair of hands roughly cupped her face. Her head spun but before she could protest, Pucca's lips roughly mashed against hers in a painful and spiteful kiss. As soon as it has begun it ended. Pucca quickly pulled away and rushed back to her seat, spitting as though she has just kissed a toad. To her this was worse.

Ring Ring slumped further into her seat, face flushed and dazed. Was she really just kissed by the very girl who stood between her and the boy she loved.

Pucca wiped the lipstick off of her now pink lips. The group gaped at the event that had just unfolded, half looking at Pucca, half looking at Ring Ring.

Garu could not help but feel a lump form in his throat. Had he really just witnessed the two girls he knew were willing to just about kill for him kiss? Was this real life or just a really weird nightmare?

After a few more minutes of shocked silence Abyo spoke up.

"Holy fu-"

"WE ARE NOT SPEAKING OF THIS!" Ring Ring shrieked, finally escaping her trance. "No one is to speak of this! What happens here stays here! Got that?"

Everyone nodded in unison, noticing her stripes lightly appearing on her face. In hindsight that rule should have been established at the beginning.

"Ok.." Abyo began slowly, "Should we start the next round?"

Garu and Ching nodded eagerly. They wanted the subject to change.

Abyo nodded and selected a dare, "Alright, it's my turn!"


	3. Two

"Alright! It's go time!" Abyo clapped and rubbed his hands together. He brought the slip close to his face, "Put the word sexy after every sentence until your next turn." He blinked in confusion, "what the..."

Ching gloated, "You gotta say sexy!"

He tossed the paper to the ground, "Dammit!... sexy..."

All could not help but laugh (except for clown who silently wheezed). What were the odds that the guy who talked the most had such a dare bestowed to him. It's moments like this.

Garu's laughter picked up as a realization came to mind, "And you're the one reading the cards!"

"Aw dammit!"

...

...

"Sexy! Ugh!"

Laughter erupted once more. Abyo swiftly turned to Dada, "Alright Dada truth or dare sexy!"

Dada's laughter pause and watered down in to a nervous chuckle. Both their faces heated up, Abyo's more from frustration.

Dada took a breath to regain his composure, "I'll do a dare this time."

Abyo silently nodded and made his selection, "Give a hug to the person you are emotionally closest to in the room... sexy" He sook his head in defeat.

Dada looked to his left to see that he was ignored so he opted for option number two. He stood and made his way to Pucca, kneeling and wrapping her in a caring but awkward hug. She did not hesitate to hug him back. After working together for years, they felt like family, siblings. She was practically the little sister he never had. She felt the same way.

Ching sighed, "aaaww~"

Their hug ceased and he turned back to his spot, stumbling on the way back. As he sat down he shot Ring Ring a genuine glance to witch she rebuffed.

"Truth," she spat as though she was already sick of this activity.

Abyo began his search, "Alright sexy!" She shuddered.

Abyo began to chuckle which soon bled in to full laughter, "Of all the guys in the room, who do you think has the biggest dick sexy?"

Everyone's heads snapped to her direction. They were suddenly very interested in everything Ring Ring has to say, especially he guys.

Her faced heated in both frustration and embarrassment, "How the hell would I know that?!"

Tobe leered in her direction, "You don't have to know, you just have to guess."

She cut him a stern glare, "Well it's definitely not you."

Ooooo

She sighed, "Let's go with Garu."

He couldn't help but grin at his victory, glancing at Tobe to poor salt in his fresh wound.

Tobe squinted at the smug ninja, "I pick dare."

"Pick two members to makeout for one minute."

"Shit sexy!"

A smug grin spread across Tobe's face. What better way to get back at those who had just wronged him. Garu would have to act and Ring Ring would have watch. "Alright, Garu!" He turned his nose up, "I chose you and Pucca."

Pucca beamed, grinning ear to ear. Nothing they hadn't done before, but this time he had no excuse.

Abyo opened his phone's timer, "ok, your time starts now sexy!"

Before Garu could act he found himself against the floor as Pucca planted one of her signature kisses firmly on his lips. He sat up as best he could. He was only able to react by tightly gripping onto her shoulders.

Pucca felt a little shock as she felt him lean into the kiss. Her heart raced as butterflies danced in her stomach. She brought herself as close as possible, melting into his form.

Garu figured "if I have to do this, I might as well go all the way." He opened his mouth, brushing his tongue against her lips. Her lips parted and his tongue made its was on its exploration. She tasted so good to him. His hands made their way down her arms, finding their place on her lower back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as she continued to straddle his lap.

Beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep

Their eyes shot open and their lips parted, still connected by a thin string of their now mixed saliva. She slowly shifted off of his lap, both dazed and embarrassed at remembering they had an audience.

Since they had gotten older, Pucca had ceased most attempts at physical affection. It had been so long since their lips made contact, causing them both to realize just how much they really missed it.

Ring Ring had known for a long time that things with here and Garu would never happen, though she still tried. Her blood boiled and her eyes began to sting from frustrated tears.

Ching covered her mouth, holding back her excitement. She saw the obvious. Garu had definitely enjoyed himself. Now she needed to hear him admit it.

Chief cleared her throat. She hadn't been bothered by the spectacle just displayed but things needed to move along. "My turn now. I chose dare."

Abyo swiftly removed a dare. He read an his mouth hung slightly open "Ooo you have to give oral sex to a bottle for one minute! Sexy!" This time that word had meaning.

Pucca made her way to the kitchen, "Since I'm back here does anyone want anything to drink or eat?"

Shaman piped up, "Ya got anyone of those cake balls?"

She stepped out with a few bottles and some snacks from the party. "Nope. Sorry all out. But I brought some other stuff."

She smiled as she handed him a bowl of rice balls (the same kind that helped rid Sooga of the banana doughnut outbreak). She passed around bottles of some kind of off brand cola and sat back down.

Chief lifted her hand in preparation for her demonstration, "Behold!" She brought the bottle to her lips as Abyo set the timer. They slowly made their way around the tip, then further down. Her head bobbed up and down, not at all phased.

Tobe could not help but smile at his girlfriend's skills, for he had first hand experience. He knew that this show displayed with the bottle was nothing compared to the real thing.

The timer went off and the bottle slid off her tongue. A ring of both saliva and lipstick formed at the base. She grinned and admired her handy work. "Phew, I'm parched." She popped off the cap and took a big swig from the now pleasured bottle.

No one could find any form of responses to what had just transpired. Soon they settled on a small round of applause.

Without standing she bowed theatrically, "Thank you. Thank you."

Clown continued to hype her up, "Wow what a performance! Eh. What an inspiration!" He stopped clapping and slapped his hands to his thighs, "Alright! My turn! Dare! Eh."

"Ok Kevin," Abyo messing with the nickname he had given him earlier, "you have to take off your pants!"

"Fuck! Sexy!"

Clown stood up and unfastened his trousers, letting them fall to his ankles. He stepped out, now standing there in a pair of boxers and miss matched socks. (he was still shirtless from having to take off his hoodie in the last round)

He sat back down, "man eh when am I gonna get something challenging?"

"My turn," Shaman declared with a mouth full of rice ball, "dare."

"Kiss someone of the same sex. Sexy."

"Ha! Bold of you to assume I don't do that already" at this he leaned into Clown (who was still half naked) and firmly planted his lips to his. It didn't last long and they parted.

"Aaaww," Ching could not help but coo. She loved love, no matter how odd.

"Garu! Truth or Dare sexy!"

"Dare and gross." Hearing Abyo say sexy while at the same time refuting to him made him shudder. Abyo felt the same.

"You," he paused, making sure he was ready the dare correctly, "have to give Ring Ring a genuine compliment."

"Ugh! Sexy!"

Garu glanced to the smug blue haired girl who had enough money to buy all of Sooga Village. Had she seriously found a way to force others to say nice things about her. With no emotion as to not have her read in to his response to deeply, "She's a good fighter. She has a lot of strength and power." He said this as monotoned as possible.

Her smug expression rang victorious as she could not help but shoot Pucca a dirty but arrogant look. Pucca was unable to hide her distain.

"My turn!" Ching sang. "Truth." She seemed to be enjoying this activity far too much.

"Is the person you lost your virginity to in this room?"

Her face flushed red. She shifted awkwardly in her seat. "I um I actually haven't... you know..." she could feel her face grow hotter.

Tobe began to laugh (he's a dick I know) "Going through a bit of a dry spell huh Abyo? I thought you were a lady's man. Ha! You can't even get your girlfriend to pop it open for you!"

Ching buried her face in her hands as if to hide. Abyo growled and stood "you wanna take this outside asshole?" He was prepared to defend both his and his girlfriend's honor.

Tobe scoffed "That wouldn't last very long. I'd have to send your girlfriend out in the rain to go get your blacked out ass."

At this Ching stood up as well, "You know, no one asked you Tobitch! Besides it sounds like you're really trying to compensate for something huh?" She glared, "Abyo told me about you guy's little contest and how you came in third!"

Chief jumped from Tobe's lap, "And what's it to you princess? It's not like you've got any reference of comparison! Why don't you go home to your daddy and cry about how your mom abandoned you!"

Clown and Shaman sniggered but Pucca and Garu also stood to defend their friends. Ring Ring and Dada made a run for the kitchen in case things got physical.

Pucca made her way between the two groups and turned to the aggressors, "I'm being nice by allowing you four to stay here due to the weather, but if you continue to insult my friends I will send you out in the rain. Now sit down and play nice or you will rather be in the storm than in here."

Everyone soon made their way back to their respective seats. Pucca let out a deep sigh, "I think it's time for a break."


End file.
